The inspiration for micromachining sensors comes from techniques for producing integrated circuits. This consists in producing, collectively on a single thin wafer (in principle a silicon wafer), several tens or hundreds of identical sensors using deposition, doping and photoetching techniques that define not only the electrical parts of the sensor but also the cut-out geometrical features that give the sensor its mechanical properties.
The etching techniques are well controlled and collective fabrication considerably reduces the costs. The robustness of the devices is excellent and the small size of the structures is highly advantageous.